indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Fitzgerald
Fitzgerald, Jerry Appears in Immortal in Death; (June 27 - July 11, 2058)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 1, 209, 247 Personal Information *'General Description:' Top model who is "smart, ambitious, clever, and tough."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 135 *'Hair:' Ebony *'Eyes:' Blue *'Address:' 582 Central Park South, New York City, New York (with Justin Young) *'Relationships:' Romantic relationship with Justin Young *'Occupation:' Model and actress Description *According to Feeney, "that girl's built. Not like some of the models who have their bodies honed down to the bone."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 68 She was built, with lush breasts and one of her long, shapely legs was decorated beside the knee with a red rose in full bloom.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 73 *Her unbelievable face was soft and slumberous as though she'd just climbed out of sex. Her ebony hair was razor straight and curved to perfection, framing a round, feminine chin. Her mouth was full and wet and red, her eyes dazzling blue and edged with spiky, gold-tipped lashes.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 73, 74 *Her voice was like sacrificial smokeImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 74 and she had alabaster shoulders.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 76 Personality *She said when she sees an opportunity, she takes it; she doesn't kill for it.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 76 History *Three months ago, Paul Redford made a payment to Jerry in the amount of a hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars. And, two days before, he placed an order for an Immortal Blossom from the Eden Colony.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 204 *According to Justin Young, Redford introduced Fitzgerald to Immortality about three months ago.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 250 *Redford claimed that he, six months ago, took a sample of Pandora's drugs and found it to be addictive and potentially lethal. He said he warned Jerry of thisImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 253, 254 but she paid him ten thousand dollars for three deliveries.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 255 Homicide Information *Fifth victim in Immortal in Death. *Fifth victim chronologically (July 5, 2058).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 209, 247, 264, 265 *Jake Casto manipulated her into a self-induced overdose while in a substance abuse clinic. She got her hands on the sample of Immortality the clinic was using to determine the proper treatment for her. She took that, and other drugs (morphine and synthetic Zeus), and died.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 264, 265, 290 Interesting Facts *According to Mavis, Jerry attended a party at Pandora's, where Mavis and Pandora fought. Other attendees included Justin Young and Paul Redford.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 48 **Jerry and Justin left, afterward, went to Ennui and returned to his home together.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 71 She said she couldn't stand Pandora.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 74 *She drinks a sapphire blue drinkImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 74, 226 and smokes glossy red cigarettes.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 75 She said the drink was a protein drink, the cigarette "veggie, with a lace of perfectly legal calmer, for her nerves."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 76 **She said her body's a temple and she allows herself three herbal smokes a day. She and Pandora both used Paradise.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 77 **Mavis later said she had been told it was made from some vegetable extract; made up for Jerry's metabolism.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 226 *Right now, Jerry said she's concentrating on her acting work though she offered, and agreed, to 'star' in Leonardo's fashion show after Pandora's murder.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 76 **From the show, she would make five or six million dollars, plus benefits.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 225, 226 *Justin and Jerry staged a public, and physical, scene at the rehearsal for Leonardo's show (at the Waldorf's Royal Ballroom). Jerry said he was cheating on her.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 209, 210, 221, 222, 247, 248 *When Eve goaded Jerry, she asked her if she'd heard about Justin being with a redhead at the Privacy Club, then mentioned that Jerry looked wonderful ... for her age.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 227 **When Jerry dashed champagne in Eve's face, she was arrested for assaulting an officer, then resisting arrest.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 227, 228 **Eve and Roarke took a sample of her drink to the lab for analysis; it was a match for Immortality.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 228, 229, 238, 239 *When Eve questioned her in Interview, Jerry was crashing from the drug; she was in withdrawal.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 257 Jerry told Eve she would tell her anything she wanted to hear if Eve would just help her; she wanted her drink (drug).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 259, 260 *She was taken to the Midtown Rehabilitation Center for Substance Addiction.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 260, 264 References Fitzgerald, Jerry Fitzgerald, Jerry Fitzgerald, Jerry